Seeing Spirits
by eeveegirl36
Summary: After Damian is revived from the dead, he starts seeing spirits. Jason is there to help him before these spirits can hurt him. Bruce end up discovering something that his lost son has kept secret. one shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!**

It has been a couple of days since Damian has been revived. Jason and Tim have been staying at the manor. Things have been as normal as it can be for the Bats. Damian still pick fights with Tim over everything but now Jason tries to play referee but ends up joining the fight. Jason has been trying to find every way possible to avoid Bruce. One night, Jason was getting back from patrol and heading back to his room. A scream rang out in the manor, Jason ran toward to source of the scream. He found Damian with his back against the bed board and his sword in front of him. Jason found what had scared the boy, Damian was surrounded by many angry spirits. "Shit" Jason cursed his luck. " Damian, do you see the ghost surrounding you?"

" What else would I yell at Todd!"

"Hey just wondering if you really can see them. Don't scream at me."

"Of course I can see them. Now I demand you get them away from me at once."

" Geez demon brat calm down! Listen, you need to just ignored them or else they can hurt you. And they will hurt you if they get the chance."

" Why would they harm me Todd?!"

" I don't know maybe because you killed them!"

" Point taken but why can i see them now?"

"Because you died kid! It's like punishment for coming back to life."

" Tell me Todd, do you see them too?"

"Yea brat, why else would I be tell you this shit."

" Can father or Drake or anyone else for that matter see them"

" No, look I'll be right back with something to help you keep them away." Jason turn and was about to walk out of the room when he notice Bruce standing there. " How long have you been there?" Jason asked him " Long enough, what happen with Damian?"

" Why should I tell you? Not like you can help."

"I can try Jason. Now what in the world would cause Damian to scream?"

"Ghost, spirits, whatever you want to call them, they were trying to hurt Damian."

"You're telling me that there were ghost in that room hunting my son."

"Yeah so if you don't believe me then get out of my way." Jason said walking away from Bruce. "Jason I never said I didn't believe you but how can you help." Bruce said following as they went downstairs to the backyard. Jason whistled and Titus came running to them "I can't, the dog can help"

" What do these ghost want with Damian?"

" I told you to hurt him for revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

" What else Bruce? Because the kid killed them!"

"How can they get their revenge if they just phase through us?"

"If you believe that they can hurt you then they can. They can burn your flesh and leave marks on your skin. I'm about done with this Q and A, Bruce."

" How do you know all this stuff Jason?"

"How else? I can see them too Bruce. Once someone has touch the afterlife, they don't just come back untouched." Jason then let Titus into Damian's room. Titus immediately jumped on top of the bed and growled at the spirits who started to disappeared. Both of the boys sighed with relief. Damian look at Jason for an explanation. " Animals have a better sense for the supernatural. So the spirit are often scared by them. Otherwise just remember that they can't hurt you and ignore them."

"I'll keep that in mind Todd. Now get out. I'm tired. Goodnight father, sorry for awakening you."

"Goodnight son." Bruce said "Whatever demon brat, I'll talk you more in the morning." Jason said and the two man walked out of the room. " You never did fully answered my last question Jason" Bruce said as they moved into Jason's room. " By experience obviously, how else do we learn thing Bruce?"

"So you have been hurt by these ghost?" Jason took off his shirt and Bruce could now see multiple hand marks on Jason's body. There were even some words reading 'killer' and 'murder'. "How long has this been happening Jason?"

"Since I came out of the pit. It's punishment for those who come back to life."

"Why didn't you tell someone or come back to me?"

" Bruce, what would you have me do? I couldn't tell anyone because it would just make me sound crazy! I wasn't even talking to you when this started and even if I was, you would just send me to Arkham!"

"Who are these hand marks from?"

"Who else but enemies I have killed and the list keeps growing. Damian should be fine, he doesn't kill anymore and has Titus protecting him."

" But who's protecting you?"

" I guess my mom, Catherine, she visits me enough that it keeps the other spirits away. I guess that the only good thing about this. I can see her, Dick's parents, yours and other people loved ones that have died." Jason then put his shirt back on and pick up a bag. " Alright now that we had a 'lovely' heart to heart conversation, I'm out of here. If something happens to the kid, call me otherwise leave me alone . See ya Bruce." Jason jumped out of the window and ran.


End file.
